


fever of a hundred and three

by Sway



Series: hot blooded [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Corsetry, Creative sexual positions, D/s, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Enemas, First Time, Gags, Genderswap, Kink Negotiation, Leather, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, Library Sex, Locker Room, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Medical Kink, NOT a genderswap, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Out of character clothing, Phone Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Somnophilia, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, body fluids, corner time, explaining of relationship/kink, getting caught having sex, jockstrap, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 13,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge aka loads of raunchy horniness





	1. anal sex

**Author's Note:**

> This is me procrastinating from my epic NaNoWriMo failure... So to stretch my muscles, there'll be little porn snippets in 500 words or less... tags appear as things progress.
> 
> Quick and dirty and unbeta'd  
> The title is from "Hot Blooded" by Foreigner

Harvey has him over the back of the couch. Mike’s face is smushed against the cushions, his jeans around his knees trapping his legs. It’s the second time today and Mike still feels the first round lingering against his skin, feels the rug burn of the carpet against his shoulder blades from when Harvey had bent him in half on the floor in his walk-in closet.

How Harvey can be up for such a rough and tumble at 6:30 in the morning is beyond Mike but he is not complaining. If that’s what gets Harvey ready for the day… some have a granola bar, others have a Mike Ross (who then has a granola bar to regain his strength while Harvey sets off to work).

Strong hands spread him open, Harvey’s thumb gently brushing against his hole in contrast. Preparation is barely necessary but Harvey does it nonetheless. 

“Please,” Mike whimpers, trying not to suffocate against the sofa.

His wish is fulfilled soon after. Pushing in at a steady pace, Harvey bottoms out, pressing against Mike’s backside, pressing Mike against the couch. Feet planted, he grips Mike’s hips, tilting his hips just so and Mike’s knees start to shake already.

They go slow at first, knowing that it’ll end all too soon if they give into it. But it won’t be the last time today, Mike is sure of that. They’ll save that for later, for when they’re in bed, for when the initial need is met and they can take their time. Making it last. Making love.

Mike pushes back, urging Harvey on. Their rhythm quickens and Mike has to brace himself for balance. It’s not as rough as it was this morning but every bit as satisfying. Harvey will come first, Mike is sure of it, judging by the needy pace and the very unromantic fact that he won’t let him come over the couch.

It only takes Harvey a few more carefully angled thrusts before his body goes rigid. Mike can feel it inside of him, the little stutters and quivers. 

He loves it like this, being taken from behind, but it’s even better when he can see Harvey’s face to go along with it.

What he hates is the moment when Harvey pulls out of him, the wet sound bordering on obscene (it is, really, who are they kidding).

What Mike loves again is when Harvey helps him straighten up, turns him around and drops to his knees to suck him off. 

Harvey swallows what Mike gives him. He always does. Almost greedily so. Feeling a little lightheaded, Mike sways on his feet as he dwindles down from his height. He tastes himself on Harvey’s tongue when they kiss afterwards.

He grins stupidly against Harvey’s mouth. “Honey, you’re home.”


	2. awkward sex / things that don’t go as planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more procrastination, some more shenanigans with the boys...

“I think I get why fraternizing was not appreciated at the firm,” Mike says through grit teeth, trying to adjust into a more comfortable position. “Someone must’ve gotten a hernia or something, trying to get fucked in these stalls.”

Harvey, behind him and in an equally awkward stance, huffs a bit of a strained laugh. “You’re the one who came in for a nooner.”

“Sorry for thinking I’d brighten up your lunch break. I didn’t know I might need to see a chiropractor after this.” 

While he has one hand propped up against the wall above the toilet, Mike tries to push his jeans down over his butt with the other. It’s a futile struggle. His pants are just too tight and the stall is just too small to make it work. That Harvey is crowding right into him, trying the same with his suits pants (talk about bespoke, Captain Tightpants), isn’t helping anyone. In fact, midway through their mutual struggle, Mike loses his balance and all but hits his head against the tiles.

“You know, now that you’re managing partner, you might want to have bigger stall installed.”

Another laugh from Harvey. “Louis is still quartermaster. You go and explain to him why we should do that.”

Mike gives up. Awkwardly, he steps around the toilet to straighten up and zips his jeans again. “You had to go and mention his name.” 

“Oh come on now.”

“No, moment’s gone, Harvey. You’ve have to wait for tonight. If I manage to get that image out of my head.”

“You can start by getting something else into your head.”

Mike wriggled to turn around. “That is some ridiculous dirty talk you got there, you know that? How did you ever become the best closer the city has ever seen?” His raised eyebrow betrays his attempt at an appalled tone.

“So you’re not even going to suck me off? Remind me to never let you offer me a nooner. Huge let down.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Mike’s mouth twists into a cheeky grin. He reaches out and cups Harvey’s erection through his boxer briefs. “Can’t let you sit in that merger meeting like this, can I?”


	3. body fluids

Mike’s fingers dig into the sheets as another jolt shoots up his lower spine, making his back arch of the bed. He curses, loudly, just as he has the first few dozen times. 

“Look at you…,” Harvey drawls above him, all cheeky and smug. 

Mike would punch him in that beautiful face if he could but he can’t. Not since Harvey has reduced him to that pliant, writhing mess on his bed.

For what feels like hours - probably isn’t but who cares - he has him in this state. He’s given him one hell of a rimjob, has fucked him through two orgasms (count them: two) and now he has his fingers up Mike’s ass and the other hand wrapped around his cock.

Mike’s entire body feel slick; on the inside because he actually can’t move a muscle on his own accord, on the outside where he’s covered in sweat and lube and come. 

Harvey works his fingers inside of him with delicious precision, brushing against his prostate with every downstroke on his cock, centering those fucking burst of white hot pleasure right in the pit of Mike’s stomach.

“Jesus, Harvey… please…”

Another one of those smug grin. “No need to beg. You can come whenever you want.”

“Too… too much. I can’t…”

“You can. Don’t hold back. Just let go.”

Yeah, Mike is definitely going to smack him as soon as he can. As soon as Harvey’s hand will stop making these incredibly obscene, wet sounds when he strokes Mike’s cock. When he stops spreading that even more obscene mixture of precome and lube down his length. When he stops working another finger into his slick hole to drive him absolutely, fucking crazy.

“I… I can’t. No more… please.” Mike doesn’t even register his pleading babble.

“I’m not going to stop now. I know you can do it. I’ve seen you do it. Made you do it on our second night. Just let it go.”

It’s not a command but Mike follows it nonetheless. Or his body does. Which right now he can’t tell the difference of. His spinning mind and writhing body are all the same when he starts spending himself over Harvey’s hand for the third time tonight. He comes for minutes and then comes some more when Harvey presses down his prostate again.

When it starts to hurt and Mike’s all but a whimpering mess, Harvey thankfully withdraws his hand and lets go of his oversensitive cock. He wipes his hands against Mike’s thighs and stomach and, with his weight supported on his arms, he leans down to kiss him. Just like everything else it’s sloppy and messy, their bodies slicked up and sticking together in the most debauched way.

“You’re evil,” Mike manages barely, almost drifting off to a blissful post-orgasmic slumber.

“You love it.”

“Yes, I do.”


	4. bondage

“Good god, you are beautiful.”

A chuckle from Harvey. “I know.”

“Don’t be a dick. I mean it.”

“So do I.”

Mike rolls his eyes. “Next time, I’m getting the gag.” 

“I thought I’d be using that on you next time I have you on all fours. The Feuerstein’s from downstairs were complaining about yo….”

Mike cuts him off by wrapping a hand around his cock, giving it an almost painful squeeze. “Quiet now.” With his fingers still locked around Harvey’s length, he checks his handiwork.

As it turns out, Harvey’s silken ties make for the best shackles; in terms of sturdiness and give but even more so in the way it’s a huge turn on to have Harvey pick them for the occasion.

Tying Harvey up has two purposes. One, he just looks spectacular like this, spread out on the bed, just on that side of helpless and hating it. Two, Mike gets to explore him, find all the right spots and some of the wrong one.

When he isn’t tied up or otherwise constricted, Harvey’s hands are always in the way. He has absolutely nothing to hide but yet somehow he develops these octopus-like qualities that seem to hinder Mike from getting to know his body.

But now Mike has him where and how he wants him. He starts with Harvey’s neck, tastes the salt along his pulse. He follows that line of sweat down Harvey’s chest, takes a right and almost gently sucks a very pert and even more sensitive nipple into his mouth. He almost feels Harvey’s heartbeat quicken under his lips and he can’t help but grin against the heated skin.

When he moves his attention to the other nipple, he lets go of Harvey’s now rock-hard cock. It draws a whimper from him, a needy little sound Mike will catalogue away for another time. 

“Absolutely --” a kiss against Harvey’s sternum “-- fucking --” a quick dip into his navel “-- beautiful.”

Mike skips anything and everything between Harvey’s belly and his knees and picks up his ministrations at his ankles. There is a spot just there, right below the bone, that does something to Harvey even all the words Mike has ever read can’t describe. In an instant he becomes this pliant mess that Mike doubts anyone but him has ever seen.

Calves, shins, and that ticklish spot in the bend of Harvey’s right knee… Mike skips none of those, and as he does, his intentions become all the more clear. Especially when he uses his shoulder to gently push Harvey’s thighs further apart.

Just as he kisses his way up the inside of Harvey’s thigh, Harvey’s finds his voice again, quivering, almost incoherent. 

“It’s your turn tonight."

A chuckle from Mike. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware this didn't focus too much on the bondage-aspect but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	5. breath play/nipple play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lovely person who drew up this list made an edit to it, pointing out that breath play is indeed quite dangerous, so they replaced it with nipple play. 
> 
> For the fun of it, I threw in bits of both. But, as a bit of a PSA, if you do try breath play in real life... play it safe! :)

Harvey loves his full-length mirror. 

He loves to look at himself while getting dressed. 

He loves it even more to fuck in front of it. 

Especially when Mike rides him.

They are both facing the mirror, Harvey sitting on the edge of his bed, Mike astride his thighs. Harvey has one arm wrapped around Mike’s waist, the other across his chest. It doesn’t leave too much room for Mike to move but there is that special little something he does when he rolls his hips…

Harvey can’t help but grin as he watches them in the mirror. They are beautiful, perfectly slotted together as if made to fit in each other’s mold.

Mike lets out a sharp hiss when Harvey pinches one of his nipples, twists it between his fingers and tugs at it. 

“So responsive.” He presses a kiss to Mike’s shoulder. “Fucking beautiful.”

He lets his hand roam over Mike’s chest, to his other nipple, then up along his collarbone. He dips his fingers into the hollow beneath Mike’s throat, feels him swallow against his touch.

Mike arches into him and Harvey lets his hand slide upwards, fingers playing along the soft skin of Mike’s neck and the bits of rough stubble just there. A little to his surprise, Mike pushes against his hand and he makes the most delicious little choking sound.

Harvey freezes, caught off-guard. “You sure?”

Mike nods. “Just a little...Close… gonna...”

It’s a gentle presence at first, Harvey’s fingers linger more around Mike’s neck than actually touching him. He closes them slowly, lets Mike take the lead by pushing into him as much as he wants and needs to.

It’s a glorious sight and Harvey could come from just that. From the image of Mike in the mirror, riding him, his cock a nice hue of red, needy and glistening with precome, and with Harvey’s hand around his throat. From the little breathless sounds Mike makes, straining for air, his cheeks turning the loveliest shade of pink.

With the other hand, Harvey reaches down for Mike’s cock. He matches his rhythm to the offbeat of Mike rolling his hips against him, giving him just the friction he knows Mike needs. 

“So beautiful,” he murmurs into Mike’s ear. “Fucking gorgeous.” 

Mike is a mess in arms and Harvey knows it’ll only take a few more strokes for him to come. He could draw this out, make him beg, but that’s something for another night. So he tightens his grip, speeds up his pace and lets Mike do the rest. 

He comes - never pardon any pun - with a strangled cry, turning into a quivering, writhing heap.

Harvey lets go of his throat as Mike starts spending himself over his hand. It’s that desperate gulp for air that sets Harvey off as well.

When he’s able to see clear again, he catches a glimpse of them in the mirror, both flushed and messy.

Mike is grinning happily.

That’s all he needs to see.


	6. corsets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my dear sal_si_puedes!
> 
> It also contain top!Mike/bottom!Harvey, in case that ain't your thing.

It’s the lace that does Mike in.

He is hard the instant Harvey emerges from the bathroom, clad in black stay-ups, the tiniest of black satin panties and a matching satin corset, its edges adorned with delicate lace.

“Wuh?” Mike says dumbly when he realizes Harvey has been speaking to him.

“I said lace me up? I don’t want to go to the ER with a dislocated shoulder looking like this.”

“Yeah, sure.” Mike leaves his straw-golden wig on the bed and sets to work, his erection straining against the golden boxer briefs. 

As he ties him in, he gives Harvey a waistline most people (Mike included) would be jealous of yet leaves him enough room to take decent breaths.

“I could take you right now,” he says as he ties a double bow in Harvey’s back.

“Didn’t know you were into crossdressing.”

“I’m into you.” He kisses Harvey’s bare shoulder, crowding up against him to let him feel his erection against the crack of his ass. “And I want to be in you.”

Harvey turns in his embrace, grinning smugly. “Do you now?”

“Right now, yes.”

“Party starts in an hour.”

Mike glances down his body. “You really think this’ll take that long?”

“You’re so romantic.”

“And you’re so fucking hot.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?

Harvey reaches for Mike’s gold-clad cock. “If you can get me out of this in time.”

“Oh you’re leaving it on.”

Mike has Harvey on his back in no time. He has the panties off him even quicker, working him open with skilled fingers, knowing exactly how to turn Harvey into the mess he wants him to be.

“Please, Mike, just…”

“Just… what?” Mike teases him with his words just like he teases Harvey’s hole with his cock.

“Just fuck me already.”

Mike does. He sets an easy rhythm, letting Harvey adjust. Then he hooks Harvey’s legs, beautiful stockinged as they are, over his shoulders and starts to fuck him in the earnest.

Tied safely into the satiny contraption, Harvey can’t move much, has to take what Mike gives him. And he gives him good, hard thrusts that knock the breath right out of him. 

“Little more… right there,” Harvey urges him on as Mike hits that one spot inside of him.

“Fucking beautiful. I can’t….”

“Yes, yes…. gonna…” Harvey’s words trail off. Mike hasn’t even touched his cock and he’s coming all over his thighs, soiling the hem of the corset in the process.

“God, you’re…. Look at you…. I’m…” Mike follows him, spills himself deep inside Harvey. 

With his head buried against Harvey’s shoulder, he tries to draw in a breath as he comes down again.

When he can move again, he pulls out, reaching for the box of Kleenex on the bedside table.

“Don’t.” Harvey still his hand. “We’ll go like this.”

Mike looks down at him, all unkempt and debauched in the fucking costume of Frank N. Furter he’s bought for the Halloween party they mean to go to.

“Damn it, Janet.”


	7. creative sexual positions

“You know…. had I known… you were this… flexible… oh fuck… I would have suggested this… sooner… god… so good.”

“Maybe you should… Jesus fuck… come to the gym with me… god, Mike, easy… I can’t…”

Harvey words barely register. Mike is already too happily - and all too literally for that matter - bouncing on his cock.

Neither of them had understood the position at first. The graphics of copulating stick-figures had not been helpful. At last, they had resorted to porn, resulting in immediate comprehension and immediate twin boners.

That’s how Harvey had ended up on his back, legs up and bent towards his head as far as his physique allowed it (and sweet lord did it allow), his cock pushed out between his thighs.

Mike had then backed into him, facing away, carefully lowering himself onto Harvey cock. He couldn’t take Harvey in as deep as he wanted and it put a strain on his legs to keep himself up but god, it was good.

He sets the pace, easy and quick, enjoying the angle and the strange bouncy response of Harvey’s body beneath him. 

Harvey won’t come like this, Mike is aware of that. He himself could go any second now. It doesn’t take fancy positions for him to get off, he just needs Harvey. But this isn’t just about Mike, so he sets off to a quick sprint for the fun of it then slows down to an even rhythm again. 

“Switch?”

“Please…”

Mike halts his motions, slowly easing off Harvey. He takes a moment to marvel in the sight before getting into position himself, on his back with his hips up in the air and his knees almost touching his ears. He knows how open he is, can tell by the look on Harvey’s face, but that’s how they are with each other now. Raw and open.

Harvey sinks into him and bottoms out in one swift motion. He repeats that a few more times, long and deep thrusts, and Mike can’t hold back any longer. He spends himself over his belly, his chest, his face even.

It’s that sight and the irresistible clench of Mike’s body that does Harvey in. His rhythm stutters as he comes and he has to hold on to Mike’s hips to stay inside him. Mike comes some more and let’s out a pained whimper when Harvey pulls out to spend the last few spurts over his ass.

“That’s it,” Mike pants as they both slump down on the mattress.

“So good,” Harvey replies, his voice ragged and heavy.

“Not what I meant.”

“Then what?”

“I’m going to sign us up for yoga class.”


	8. dominance/submission

“You look like shit.”

“Thank you. And how was your day, darling?”

“Anything I can do?” Mike crowds into Harvey’s personal space where he sits at the desk in his home office.

“You can be on your knees.”

“Oh really?!”

Harvey holds up a paper which Mike scans briefly. “Nasty. Brilliant but nasty.”

“Exactly. And I need to get this done by tomorrow.”

“Need help?”

“Told you what I need.”

Mike grins cheekily. “Yes, Sir.”

Harvey turns to him, a flicker of wonder in his eyes. “Would you like to try that?”

Mike smiles sheepishly, a touch of color on his cheeks. “I think I would.”

“On your knees.” It’s the gentlest of orders. “Take out my cock.”

“Yes, Sir.” Mike does as he’s told. “Would you like me to please you?”

“Just take me into your mouth. Just…”

“God, yes.” The words are out before Mike can stop them.

They fall into their roles easily. It’s nothing they have spoken of before. It’ll probably be nothing more than a variation to keep things interesting (not that they are having any problems whatsoever in that department), but Harvey can’t deny the thrill he gets from seeing Mike like that. 

He brushes his fingers through the short hair at Mike’s temple. He guides him, slips into Mike’s mouth slowly, letting him adjust. With his hand in the back of Mike’s neck he stays him there, keeps him from moving until his breath evens out.

“Stay,” he tells him. “Until I’m finished here.”

Mike blinks in accordance. He gets into a more comfortable position, his hands going to Harvey’s waist where he fists the fabric of his shirt.

“You’re fucking beautiful like that,” Harvey says when Mike has settled down. It’s a glorious sight, really, one Harvey hadn’t even been aware he wanted to see until just now. His cock buried in Mike’s mouth, not sucking him, just staying still with his eyes half closed.

Truth be told, Harvey can’t concentrate on the motion he needs to file. He can only focus on the heat of Mike’s mouth, on the soft vibration whenever Mike takes a breaths. He feels himself getting hard, excruciatingly slow but he’s getting there and it feels deliciously good. So good he drops the paper on the desk. 

“Would you like to do more?” he asks.

Mike tightens his grip in the affirmative. 

“Get me off.”

Mike pulls back, releasing Harvey’s cock with an obscenely wet sound. “Yes, Sir.” It’s a ragged moan rather than an answer.

Before he can go down on Harvey again, he pull Mike up into a sloppy kiss. 

“And when you’re done,” Harvey drawls teasingly, “you can finish that motion for me.” He kisses Mike again. “And maybe, when you’re going a good job, I will let you come.”

“Good thing I’m a genius.”

“Yeah? Prove it.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”


	9. double penetration

“I’m not the jealous type but… why did you start without me?”

 

“Because my sex life and your crazy office hours? They don’t mix.”

“They were your office hours once, too.”

“And did we ever have sex during that time?”

“No, but instead of a lippy lawyer I’m apparently having sex with a lippy psych student.”

“Well, right now your lippy psych student is having sex with Andres Boleyn.”

And that’s how Harvey finds Mike when he returns from work about two hours later than he’d promised: propped against the headboard, his legs spread, fucking himself with a nine inch dildo.

His body is flushed a nice shade of pink and covered in a sheen of sweat. He might actually be doing this for a while now. His cock his hard and obviously untouched, judging by the little pool of precome on Mike’s stomach.

“Would you like to join us?” Mike asks with a cheeky grin. 

“Don’t mind if I do.”

Harvey strips out of his clothes and makes a bit of a show of it. He strokes himself to full hardness then kneels on the bed at Mike’s feet. When he reaches for the dildo, Mike slaps his hand away.

“No, I actually meant... _join_ us.”

Harvey halts in his motion. “Really? You sure?”

“Yes, I want to try. Can you…”

Harvey silences him with a kiss. “If it gets too much, tell me.”

Mike nods eagerly then presses the tube of lube into Harvey’s hand.

Harvey gets into position and lubes himself up, slowly and deliberately, even spreads more gelly liquid around Mike’s already well-prepared hole.

“You ready?”

Mike nods again. He shifts down a little, pulls his knees up. Harvey’s hand closes over his to keep the dildo inside of him but out of the way. 

“Talk to me, Mike. If I hurt you…”

“Please.”

Harvey positions himself against Mike’s entrance, the ring of muscles already loose and open. He pushes forward slowly, finding a bit of resistance at which Mike winces and Harvey stops. When Mike nods again, he changes his angle as little and pushes again and this time, Mike lets him in.

It’s the tightest Mike has ever felt. 

Harvey can only go in halfway, the girth of the dildo and his own cock stretching Mike so much that his entire body starts to quiver.

“Can you...move?” Mike asks, his voice equally unstable. 

Harvey can but only by a fraction. 

“I want… to come like this,” Mike pants, his free hand fisting the sheets. “Please.”

Harvey could draw this out but he doesn’t want to hurt Mike. So he jerks him off in a quick, skilled rhythm. When Mike comes he becomes even tighter around him and Harvey might as well finish right there. It’s a beautiful sight, Mike arching off the bed, mumbling incoherently, his body fluttering around him. 

As he comes down, a slowly grin spreads on Mike’s face. “And now I want _you_ to fuck me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this wasn't exactly "double penetration" in the strictest sense but I hope you don't mind the bit of leeway here :)


	10. explainiing a kink to their partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one is actually weird, I think. I couldn't come up with a kink that wasn't already on the list so I went really random here. I hope you like it anyway...

“If you want to fuck me, go ahead,” Mike mumbles into the crook of his arm, shifting onto his stomach. 

“Go back to sleep, Mike.”

“Just saying… if you want to…”

“Just saying… go back to sleep.”

“I would if you’d stop working in bed.”

Harvey scowls at him which Mike doesn’t notice. “I’m working in bed so you can sleep in until 9.”

“Uncalled for but thanks.”

Harvey continues reading but he can’t really concentrate on the page. “Would you like that?”

“Like what?”

“Me fucking you while you’re asleep.”

Mike blinks one eye open, then the other, then he turns to his side to properly look at Harvey. “Yeah, I think I would. Is that weird?”

At least, Harvey puts his reading away. “Tell me about it.”

A slow smile spreads on Mike’s face. He shifts closer to Harvey, close enough to press an open-mouthed kiss to his shirt-clad chest. “I don’t know, it’s… I started thinking about when you came home late the other week. I was already half asleep but I could tell you were horny. Heard you jerk off in the bathroom.”

“I love it when you talk like a frat boy.” Harvey leans down to kiss him on the top of his head.

“Fuck you.” Mike pinches Harvey’s nipples just for the fun of it. “What I’m trying to say is… if this should happen again… I wouldn’t mind it if you did fuck me.”

“While you’re half asleep?”

“I think it’d be hot.”

“You’re a kinky lil’ shit, aren’t you?”

Mike huffs a laugh. He drapes one leg over Harvey’s, pushing between his thighs. “It’s your fault. You’re so hot for me that I can’t keep up.” He pushes a little more. “So as I was saying… if you just can’t resist my beautiful ass… you can go for it.”

“You do know your beautiful ass tends to be really tight.”

“Do I have to explain frottage to you, too?”

“No, but you can turn over and explain to me how you’d like me to fuck you. In detail.”


	11. explaining their relationship to a 3rd party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be way anticlimactic and unsexy. I feel like I owe you guys extra-porn in the next few parts. Sorry about this :-P

Harvey almost chokes on his coffee when receives a message from Mike. Who should be concentrating on his class rather than take sneaky pictures of his cock under his desk.

“Sexting with Mike again?” Donna swerves in to hand the files he had (not) been looking for all morning.

“Why would I…”

"Please, Harvey,” she interrupts. “Don’t even try to deny it.”

“I’m not.” Yes, he is. “How did you know?”

“First of--” She points at herself. She’s Donna. “--second, you haven’t been talking about him all the time like you usually do, so there’s clearly something happening between the two of you. And third, everybody knows about the blowjob he gave you in the bathroom.”

Harvey would blush if this was anyone else but Donna. “Everybody?” He opts for offense.

“Everybody.” She sits down opposite him, also opting for offense. “Do you think this is a good idea?”

"What?”

“You and Mike? And doing it here? Have either of you given a thought about Rachel?”

Harvey frowns at her. “Rachel is at Stanford. They’ve been broken up for six months.”

“And how long have you been doing it?”

“That’s none of your business.” 

“No, it’s not. But Rachel is my friend and I won’t keep this from her. Besides, doing it at the office? When all eyes are on us anyway? That’s not a scandal we need to deal with right now.”

“Donna, what is this about?” He lets that settle for a second. “You’re jealous.”

“Excuse you?”

“You’re jealous that he’s giving me a blowjob in the stalls and not you.” 

She huffs. “Believe me, I am not jealous. Especially not of that.”

“Then why are you angry with me?” When she doesn’t answer right away, he continues. “I don’t want to fight. I want you to be happy for me.”

“And are you?” she challenges.

“Yes, I am.” The words come easily.

“Are you serious? With him?”

“I am.”

“Does he know?”

“He better.”

Her shoulders slump. “You better tell him soon, then. Otherwise he might end up waiting forever for something that’ll never come.”

“Donna…”

“I _am_ happy for you, Harvey. God knows, you’ve been dancing around each other for years now.” She rises. “Maybe I am jealous, too. But maybe I also would have liked for you to tell me in person. Instead I had to find out from Selma in accounting.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You better be.” She smiles. It doesn’t quite touch her eyes but it’s getting there. “You also better take me to dinner where you can tell me all about your debauched adventures.”


	12. first time they have sex

Their first time is weird. 

Not in an awkward way where nobody knows what they are doing but in a way that it’s so familiar as if they’ve been doing it for years. And yet it’s nothing like Harvey expected it to be.

Mike wants to be courted. He insists on it, especially since they are already living together. He even makes a little speech on what turns out to be their first date. That speech ends with a wholehearted “fuck it” and Mike kissing Harvey within an inch of his life.

They go on a few dates before anything more happens. Harvey is surprised how much he enjoys it. He knows he wants more, knows Mike does, too, but this is too important for them to rush it. He’d rather wait than burn this hot and fast and have them both end up broken over it.

And then, in the wake of date #6, Mike doesn’t disappear into his room. This time he turns right and stands in the door to Harvey’s bedroom, eyes ghosting over the bed then back to Harvey. He gives him the smallest of nods and starts unbuttoning his shirt.

Harvey is with him in an instant. “Let me.”

“You know I haven’t…”

“I know.” 

Truth be told, Harvey has hoped for it. And in his mind, he has already run every possible scenario on how to make it good for Mike. 

Another truth, Mike makes it good for _him_. He makes it easy. He isn’t nervous. He is eager. He learns. He explores. He lets himself be explored. He doesn’t shy away.

It feels like they’ve never done anything else but at the same time, it’s all new and fresh.

Harvey learns how to read all the little signs he doesn’t know yet. 

He learns that Mike smiles with his eyes closed when he likes something and that he bites his lip when he _really_ likes something. He learns that Mike is wordy and that he can’t keep his hands off of Harvey. He learns that Mike blushes violently when he pushes into him, that his mouth falls open in a gasp and that he’s fucking beautiful like that. He learns that Mike is tight and hot around him and that he’s going crazy with how real he feels.

When Mike comes... it’s spectacular. 

It doesn’t happen with fireworks or anything but it makes Harvey speechless because it’s Mike. It’s beautiful and blinding and it takes him along within mere seconds. 

Afterwards.

Harvey had never thought they’d have an afterwards but he can’t find himself to let go of Mike. It’s all random touches and whispered words and when Mike curls up against him, already half asleep, it’s not weird at all.

It’s right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the slight delay. Work is a little crazy these days.   
> I hope to get another part done tomorrow as I have *yuck* a dentist's appointment. Not great for writing porn. 
> 
> Hopefully you've enjoyed this one. :)


	13. gags

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. Dentist and work and Spanish class... not helpful with the porn. Hope you'll like this one.

Harvey has him on all fours. Sort of. He has him on his knees, his face is pressed into the mattress.

“Reach back,” Harvey says. “Spread yourself open for me.”

Mike can’t reply. He can only huff against the black latex ball in his mouth and do as Harvey tells him to. 

“Now that’s beautiful,” Harvey comments. “You have no idea how gorgeous you are like this.”

As if to prove it, he runs a hand over the small of Mike’s back down before trailing one finger along his crack. Mike hisses when said finger slowly circles his hole and even slower pushes in. He is loose and open, Harvey has seen to that by eating him out thoroughly just minutes before. 

“You like this?”

Mike huffs in the affirmative, nodding in his cramped position.

“Where’d your lip go, kid?”

Mike gives him the finger which earns him a swat on his ass. 

“The Feuersteins won’t hear you tonight so you can be as loud as you want.” Harvey positions himself against his entrance. “Keep yourself open.”

Mike groans against the gag when Harvey pushes into him. The angle is a little awkward, putting a strain on Mike’s back, but the friction is amazing. Harvey places his hands over Mike’s, spreading him even further, making Mike feel open and raw. 

“You feel so fucking amazing.”

Mike would return the compliment if he could. Instead, he’s pushed even further into the bed when Harvey bottoms out against him, filling and stretching him in the best way possible. 

Their rhythm isn’t hurried for Harvey knows it’s not Mike’s most favorite position. He might not even come from this but that’s not what this is about. Harvey wants to hear him. Or not, as things are. He wants to fuck him, make him moan with every push, every roll of his hips, even though all the sounds will be muffled by the gag in his mouth. And he keeps telling Mike that. He draws every little mewl from him, every somewhat garbled sound and awkwardly enunciated word.

“You want some more?”

Mike nods as much as he can.

“Use your words.”

Mike’s ‘yes’ drips with drool and annoyance.

Harvey’s pace picks up then, his fingers digging into Mike’s hips to keep him steady. 

Mike can no longer hold his arms back and they fall limply to his sides. As much as he loves it when take it slow all through the night, he loves it more like this. It’s a little on the rough side without being brutal, the inability to voice his needs an extra kick for Mike.

When Harvey comes, his body goes still against Mike, pushed as deeply into his ass as he can. Mike can feel the subtle pulse inside him, feels it mirrored in the flex of Harvey’s fingers.

“What do you say… give me a minute and then you take a ride… let me see that beautiful gag?”

Mike would say “Yes, please” if he could.


	14. (not really a) genderswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this is going to be another cheat prompt for me. 
> 
> I can't do genderswap. If that's your kink, that's so good for you but it doesn't do anything for me. And I couldn't - for the life of me - figure out how to write it, so they are still Mike and Harvey with all their bits and pieces... 
> 
> I hope you like it anyway :)

Mike is high. There is no other explanation for his question.

“Do you think we’d be doing this if I was a woman?”

Harvey looks down at Mike who has his head resting in Harvey’s lap. “Is it sexist if I said no?”

“Little bit.”

“Then I’ll go with I don’t know. Why are you asking?”

Mike shrugs. “No reason. Might take a class on gender identity next term, that got me thinking.”

“Let’s see… If you were Michelle instead of Mike…” Harvey runs his fingers through Mike’ hair. “... I hope you’d let your hair grow out for me to play with.” His hand drifts down. “And that you’d wear lipstick. Especially when you blow me.”

Mike beams up at him. “I can still do that.”

“Don’t interrupt when I’m being scientific.” Harvey’s hand ghosts over his chest, mimicking cupping Mike’s left boob. “Those would be nice. Bet you’d be even more responsive.” To make his point, he pinches Mike’s nipple, making him squirm. “Wouldn’t want them to be too big, though. Those are ridiculous.” With one finger Harvey traces Mike’s sternum. “Just big enough so that I can put my cock between them.”

Mike snorts a laugh. “You’re so romantic.”

“I’m not apologizing for my preferences. Now… what else… oh, right?” Harvey puts a hand over Mike’s jeans-clad cock. “If you were woman, I’d eat you out for hours.”

“You do anyway.”

“Who is spoiling the fun now?” He squeezes down on Mike’s growing erection. “I bet you’d be wet for me all day. And if not, I’d make sure you were.” The breath hitches a little in Mike’s throat and he lets his legs all open. “And then I’d take my time with you, lick you within an inch of an orgasm over and over again until you beg me to let you come.”

Mike bites his bottom and his eyes flicker close. “Good thing you haven’t given this any thought at all.”

“Well, now that I do think about it… maybe we would be doing it after all.” Harvey leans down to kiss him. “Wouldn’t matter, though.”

“I know, it’s just hypothetical.”

“Not what I meant.”

“Then what?”

“I meant…” Harvey hesitates for a moment and a touch of color creeps onto his cheeks. “It’s what’s in your head, not what’s between your legs.”

Mike looks at him with those damned sparkly blue eyes. Then he reaches up and draws him down for another kiss. “Take me to bed,” he murmurs against Harvey’s mouth.

Harvey grins against his lips. “Yes, ma’am.”


	15. getting caught having sex

“What was that?”

“My dick against your prostate. When are you catching on to the concept?”

“No that.” Mike swats Harvey away from his cock. He lifts a finger when the sound comes again from the hallway. “That.”

“Shit, that’s Rosa.”

“Why is she so early?”

“Fuck if I know.”

Mike tries to step away from Harvey, make him pull out, but Harvey holds on to him. He even crowds him further against the wall of the shower. 

“She’ll hear us.”

“Not if you at least try to keep quiet.” Harvey rolls his hips to make his point. On cue, Mike lets out a low moan, fingers curling against the tiles. “I won’t stop now.”

“Harvey…” That’s as far as Mike gets before Harvey clamps a hand over his mouth, stifling another moan.

“It’s up to if she notices. You better be quick.”

Mike takes it for the order it is meant to be. He knows that neither of them is all too keen on having their cleaning lady run in on them fucking in the shower. He hands drops to his cock and he sets for a hurried rhythm, jerking himself quicker than Harvey can thrust into him in the cramped space of the shower.

He does come quickly - if having Rosa clean the kitchen on the other of the wall is a factor, he can’t tell - and he all but bites into Harvey’s fingers in the process. He spends himself over his hand, his come washed off at fast as he spills it.

“Finish me off.”

Mike hasn’t even come down from his own high when Harvey pulls out and turns him around. The darkness of his eyes is a tell-tale sign that he is close himself, so Mike opts for the same pace, quick and a little uneven but all the while satisfying.

It’s actually Harvey who makes the most noise as he comes and Mike can’t help the little self-satisfied grin. He doesn’t have time to contemplate it, though, for as soon as Harvey is done, they give each other a quick wash, then turn off the water.

Just as they both reach for their towels to get dry, there’s a soft chuckle coming from the bedroom.

“Next time you let me watch. No need to hurry.” Another stifled laughter. “I better clean living room first today.”


	16. latex/leather

“What on earth is this?” Mike emerges from walk-in closet with a hanger.

“I believe the ancient tribes called them leather pants.”

“I know that. Why do you have them?”

Harvey looks up from where he’s packing his gym bag. “To wear them.”

“You? These? No!”

“Mike, just because you haven’t see it yet, doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist.”

“Show me.”

“Now?”

Mike flings the garment at him. “Yes, now. Show me how the great Harvey Specter looks like when he’s cosplaying the Village People.”

Truth is, he looks fucking hot. He has left on his white t-shirt which is sharp contrast to the black leather. 

“So?” 

“It brings out your… eyes.” And by eyes Mike means ass because good god does the leather cling to the curve of Harvey’s already delectable behind. 

“Michael James Ross, did we just discover another one of your kinks?” Harvey’s grin is all smug.

“Yes.” Mike swallows, a little caught in the act. “Yes, we did.”

“I hate to break it you but… as great as they look on me, they aren’t meant for a quickie before the gym.”

“I didn’t say you needed to take them off.”

How Mike gets Harvey on his back and himself naked at the same time is something close to magic. Fact is that Mike sits astride him in no time, rocking his hips against Harvey’s, his hardening cock trapped between their bodies.

“Didn’t think you’d be into leather daddies,” Harvey says before Mike leans into him for a kiss. 

“Oh you’re a daddy now?”

“Would you…”

Mike shuts up him with another kiss. “That’s a kink for another day.” He rolls his hips again, pushing down against Harvey, letting the cool leather slide against his skin. “Today’s just this.”

Maybe it’s the texture of the leather, maybe it’s the dip and rise of Harvey’s body beneath the smooth texture, maybe it’s both. Either way, Mike is getting off on it.

He is practically rutting against Harvey who has his hands clamped over his butt to keep him steady. Little by little, he inches one of his fingers down Mike’s crack until he gently pushes into him. Or let’s Mike draw him in, really, when Mike picks up the pace. 

“You like this, huh? So eager today,” Harvey drawls as he adds a second finger. “Are you going to come like this?”

Mike nods a jerky little nod.

“Just like this?”

Another nod.

It doesn't take Mike long after that. He spends himself over his own hand and between their bodies. He has the stupidest grin on his face when he comes back down. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful like that.” Harvey runs a hand through Mike’s short hair.

“Like what?” Mike pants.

“Like a horny little shit.”

“You’re the one with the lederhosen.”

Mike lands on his back before he can think twice about it. “How about you help me get out of these?

“Jawohl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we're a little over half way though, a little thank you note to all of you. Whether you're leaving comments or kudos or as "just" enjoying my little drabbles (which I hope you are), thank you so much!
> 
> I'm having so much fun writing these, which is both a challenge in terms of a daily commitment (especially since I've given up on my NaNo) as well as playing with the prompts. Some are easier, some are harder but I'm trying to make them as Marvey-esque as I can. 
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy this little series. Have fun :)


	17. masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any confusion about who is talking. I hope you can figure it out.

“What are you doing?”

“Jerking off.”

“Really?”

There’s a low chuckle on the other end of the of the line. “Yes, Mike.”

“Show me.”

Harvey switches to Face Time, proving his statement with a nice view of his half-hard cock resting against his belly.

“Shit, you are.”

Back on image-less conversation, Harvey asks: “What else am I supposed to do? It’s 11pm on a weeknight.”

“You’re in Chicago, Harvey.”

“So? This is more fun. Cheaper, too.”

A pause on Mike’s end. “You miss me.”

“Maybe I am. Maybe I just miss your mouth on my dick.”

“You miiiiss me,” Mike sing-songs.

“How old are you? Twelve?”

“You’re jerking off because you're bored.” A rustle of clothes, the clink of belt buckle. “Tell me what you’re doing.”

Harvey huffs a laugh, the clears his throat. “Getting myself hard. I’ve been on the edge all day.”

“Is your merger that exciting?”

“On the contrary. Couldn’t stop thinking about your mouth on me. Sucking me off beneath the desk. Nobody the wiser.”

“Did you touch yourself?”

Harvey lets out a long breath that vibrates with arousal. “Yes. Was a bad idea, though. Was hard for an hour.”

“You’re a little slut, aren’t you?”

“Mh hm,” Harvey mumbles in the affirmative. “Ah, shit.”

“Tell me.”

“Fucking sensitive.”

“God I wish I was there with you. Just listening to you…” From the sound of it, Mike is getting himself into a similar state with quick, hurried strokes.

“I’m… mmh…” That’s as eloquent as Harvey gets for the next few minutes. It’s all murmured words from there, praises and curses and everything in between, mixed with pants and breathless moans, until it ends with a through-grit-teeth: “Close…so....”

Harvey comes a few messy strokes later, dropping his phone in the process and the sounds becomes broken and scratchy. When he picks it back up, his voice doesn’t sound any better. “Fuck, that was.. Just what I needed.”

Mike snickers childishly on the other end. “You really do need to get laid.”

“Yeah.. just a few more days.”

“Too damn long.”

“I know…” Harvey clears his throat. “How about… you finish off and then you talk me through another one?”

“Greedy much.”

“A four hour meeting. Starting at 8am. Including lunch. Help a man out.”

“Maybe you should call me at noon tomorrow.”

“Maybe I will.”


	18. medical play (enema)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the kinkiest part of the series (so far). I know it's not for everyone but I hope at least a few of enjoy it :)

“Please… stop. No more…”

“Just a little more. You’re almost done.” Harvey’s hand runs a slow circle in the small of Mike’s back. “You’re doing so good.”

Mike mewls.

“Don’t squirm.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’re doing amazing.”

Mike kneels on the floor at the foot of the bed, his weight supported on his forearms. He has a cushion under his knees and one to rest his head on.

“You’re doing so beautifully. Almost done.”

Harvey is beside him, one hand on his back, the other holding the enema bag. It’s all but empty with only a finger’s breadth worth of liquid left. When the last of the quart goes in, he closes the clip on the tubing, preventing any access air to go in as well.

“I’m going to pull this out now. Are you able to hold it?”

Mike nods against his arm.

“Mike…”

“Yes, I can hold it.”

“Very good. Tell me if you can’t but try for me, okay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Thank you.” Harvey squeezes down gently on Mike’s back for reassurance. 

Mike whimpers when the tube comes out and arches his back, pressing his face into the crook of his arm.

“Very good. You’re doing great.” Harvey keeps the praise going as he places the bag and tubing on the towel he’s spread on the bed. “Can you get up?”

“Not sure.”

“Try with me. I’ll help you.”

Carefully, he helps Mike to his feet. Mike sways a little and Harvey crowds up against him to keep him steady, letting him lean against his chest.

“Look at you.” Harvey turns them to his full-length mirror. “Beautiful.” 

Mike is flushed red, sweat beading at his forehead. His entire body is tense and he has his hands clenched into fists. He is almost hard. Even though this was his idea and he does get off on it, only part of it is arousal.

“Absolutely gorgeous.” Very, very lightly - almost not touching him at all - Harvey runs a hand over Mike’s belly. It’s fuller and rounder than usual as if he’s four months along and showing.

“Thank you.” 

“Wish I could fuck you like this.”

“That’s sick.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry, Sir.”

Harvey presses a kiss to Mike’s shoulder. “It’s all right.”

“Please…” Mike tenses even more, so much so that his body starts to vibrate.

“Do you need to go?”

“Yes. Please.”

Harvey nods. “You may go. Take your time.”

“Thank you.”

Tentatively, Mike makes his way to the bathroom. While he relieves himself, Harvey puts away the equipment to be cleaned later. He turns down the bed and retrieves a bottle of water from the kitchen.

When Mike returns, he is still shaking a little but looks relaxed and at ease. “That was intense.”

Harvey smiles at him fondly. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you.”

“You need to hydrate.” He hands Mike the bottle. “Drink up and then let me suck your cock.”

He doesn’t do just that. He worships it until Mike passes out.


	19. oral sex

Mike has his hand in Harvey’s hair. Short as it may be, there’s enough to hold on to and Mike just loves to dishevel it.

He’s on his back, comfortably propped up with a pillow in his back. He even brought his glass of wine to the bed which Harvey has long since given up complaining about. But if Harvey does keep his promise, Mike is in for a bit of a show.

“You bring home an A on your presentation, then I’ll give you the best blowjob you’ve ever had. Deep-throat and all.”

Granted, Harvey had been slightly drunk at the time and a little pissed that Mike wouldn’t put out because he needed to prepare for his assignment. But one Harvey Specter does not back on a wager. And since Mike had aced (duh) his presentation, he is now on his back and Harvey between his legs.

Harvey takes his time, starts by zeroing in on his target. He peppers Mike’s upper thighs with open-mouthed kisses, carefully avoiding his already full erection. 

When he finally takes Mike’s cock into his mouth, Mike flinches and almost spills his wine. 

It’s a glorious sight, really, and sometimes Mike isn’t sure what he enjoys more: the sensation of Harvey sucking him off or watching him do it.

Harvey teases him, runs his tongue around the tip, licks along the slit then down that one vein which - when stimulated correctly - almost takes Mike over the edge. 

But Harvey has other plan and they both know it. He licks and tongues along Mike’s shaft. When he goes back to the tip again, he tends to it with the most obscene slurping noises.

“I was promised… deep-throating,” Mike says while he still can.

“Patience,” Harvey replies smugly.

Mike doesn’t have to wait long. When he gets what he wants he is actually torn between wanting it to stop between he is just teetering on the edge, and wanting Harvey to keep doing whatever it is he is doing with his throat.

Harvey’s lips are locked around the base of Mike’s cock, the tip brushing against the back of Harvey’s throat. As he breathes evenly through his nose, Harvey hums a low tone, making Mike lower body vibrate with it. He swallows rhythmically, going even deeper millimeter by millimeter.

Mike comes down his throat without preamble. 

He comes some more when Harvey swallows again.

When Harvey slowly pulls back, he makes sure he licks up every last drop of come.

“That was…” 

“I know.” Harvey gives the tip of Mike’s cock one last peck before letting him go entirely and crawling up his body for a kiss. 

Mike tastes himself on Harvey’s tongue. “Will it be like this every time I get an A?”

“Only if I get in your A first.”


	20. out of character clothing

“When was the last time you wore these? Ninth grade?”

Mike looks down his body which is clad in a washed-out Yankees t-shirt and equally faded cut-off sweatpants. “I can’t help my boyish physique. I’m sure once I’m sure age, i’ll need to go the gym twice a week, too.”

“Just for that, I should put you over my knee.” Instead Harvey plants a possessive kiss on his mouth. “Come on, boychild. I actually do have an appointment with Raúl.”

“Should I be jealous?”

“I’m not the one who’s into old men.”

How exactly they end up in Harvey’s gym Mike isn’t sure.

Of course they don’t step into the ring together but while Harvey has his sparring session with the very short and heavily tattooed Raúl, Mike finds himself with a skipping rope, gloves that are a little big for him and a sandbag. While he does what little training he can manage without knocking himself out, his eyes drift to Harvey.

His skin is covered in sweat, his t-shirt clinging to his chest and back. He’s entirely focused, even more so than usual, carefully dealing out punches against Raúl’s mitts or letting his gloved hands sweep over the tiny man’s head.

He’s fucking hot. 

Which is why Mike needs to retreat to the locker room. Quickly.

“You okay?” Harvey asks when he follows him, struggling out of his gloves.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. Little too good, actually.”

Harvey casts a curious glance down Mike’s body which doesn’t help the situation. Instead, it makes Mike’s already hard cock twitch in his sweatpants. “I didn’t know you were into locker room sex.”

“It’s Raúl,” Mike quips, his hand involuntarily palming his dick.

“Thought so.” Harvey corners him against one of the lockers, his hand covering Mike’s. “I really can’t take you anywhere.”

“Actually, you _can_ take me anywhere.”

“I can’t fuck you in my gym.”

“But you will.”

“How can I resist your ass in a jockstrap.”

“You can’t.”

Mike’s pants drop faster than can he think about it. Why the door of the locker room locks up he doesn’t want to think about but is glad that it does. One of his legs goes up on the bench and Harvey is on his knees behind him, licking a perfect circle around his hole.

It feels like a porn movie and probably looks like one, too, but Mike doesn’t care. Not when Harvey puts a hand in the small of his back, making him arch his back, inching into him ever so slowly. It hurts but in a good way, the thrill of getting caught adding to the sensation. 

It’s over quickly. Almost pathetically so. Mike keeps palming himself until he spills himself into his jockstrap, drawing Harvey along shortly after.

“You know,” Mike pants as he comes down, “I like this workout much better.”


	21. pain/sensation play

“You know… I like you best like this.”

“Naked and in bed?” Harvey shifts to look at Mike. He is indeed naked and laying on his stomach on the bed with Mike astride his thighs.

“That, too. But I meant like… this. This is just for me.”

“Yes, it is.”

Mike leans down to press a kiss against Harvey’s shoulder blade. “You ready?” he whispers against his skin.

Harvey nods in the affirmative, shifting a little to get back into a more comfortable position with his head cradled on his arms.

“This might be a bit hot at first but you’ll get used to it.”

The trickle of oil in the small of Harvey’s back makes him hiss, followed by a little shiver.

“Vanilla? Really?” Harvey complains, shifting his shoulders as the oil makes a trail down the dip of his spin.

“It was this or strawberry.” Mike pours some more oil into his palm. “You strike me more as a vanilla kind of guy.”

Harvey doesn’t comment. He is smarter than that. 

“Now… just try to relax.”

Mike’s first touch his soft, almost hesitant. He spreads the little pool of scented liquid over Harvey’s lower back and up his spine until he reaches his shoulders. Almost immediately, he finds a kink just below Harvey’s right shoulder blade and when he digs into it, Harvey winces.

“Did that hurt?”

Harvey nods. “In a good way.”

“You should really invest in more comfortable office chairs. You’re all tense and kinky.”

“One more of your puns, swami, and I...” Harvey’s words trail off when Mike sets to work on his neck. Instead his complaint turns into a low and not at all pain-induced groan.

As Mike continues with his massage, working on all the cramped muscles, Harvey visibly relaxes beneath him, becoming more and more pliant. There’s a particular spot just above that curve of his butt that elicits a particularly loud moan.

“You want some more?” Mike asks, already knowing the answer. 

“Please…”

Quickly, Mike wipes his hands on a towel, then reaches for another bottle from the nightstand. 

The lube comes as a chilling contrast to the heated oil and gooseflesh erupts up Harvey’s spine.

Mike is just as thorough with his application as he was before, spreading the cool gel down Harvey’s crack until he reaches his hole. He loves preparing him like this, taking his time, watching his now eased muscles ripple   
when he pushes the first finger in. He works him open very slowly, only adding the second finger when Harvey starts to push back, getting impatient.

“How many do you want?” he asks when he pushes a third finger in.

Harvey doesn’t reply for a while, just makes a little mewling sound in the back of his throat as he tilts hips to meet Mike’s thrusts.

His answer comes as a hoarse whisper. “As many as you can.”


	22. public/semi-public sex

“Careful with the balls.”

Mike breaks into a laugh, burying it against Harvey’s shoulder. “And how many times have you said that in this context?”

“None of your business.” Harvey pushes him back against the window, his mouth on Mike’s throat.

“Fucking in the office? Harvey Specter, you naughty little…” Mike’s words trail off into a moan when Harvey gently bites down on his neck.

This had started innocently enough with Mike swinging by the office late that evening, bringing Harvey some Indian take-out. How he ended up half-naked on the window sill with his legs spread and Harvey’s fingers up his ass… 

“You think people can see us?”

“Can you see them?” 

Mike casts a glance over his shoulder out the window. He can see people moving about in the building on the other side of the street, cleaning personnel and busy white collar types alike. If any of those who are on about the same floor at Specter Litt cares to look over…

“Wanna give them a show?” Harvey asks, crooking his fingers inside of Mike, making him arch into him.

“Not like this.” Mike pushes Harvey off him, turns around to lean on the windowsill and hikes his shirt up over his waist. “Like this.”

“Nice view,” Harvey says. He doesn’t mean the scenery. Without warning he pushes the two fingers back into Mike’s ass, curling them once more.

“Can you get on with it?” Mike gets impatient. He sees Harvey’s smug grin in the reflection of the window.

“Now who’s the little exhibitionist?” Harvey gives him a swat on one buttcheek and pulls away. “Stay like that.”

Mike does stay but starts to stroke his already hard cock. The tip is slick with precome and he uses some of it to reach back to spread it around his loosened hole.

From the bottom drawer of his desk Harvey produces a bottle of lube. As he strolls back to Mike, he opens his belt and unzips his fly.

“Just take out your cock,” Mike instructs. “I want you to fuck me with your clothes on.”

Harvey does take off the belt but follows Mike’s wish and buttons up his pants again, his cock standing hard and proud against the charcoal of the fabric.

Mike doesn’t want - or need - any more preparation. He’s way too eager to wait any longer. So he reaches back and spreads his cheeks, knowing he is showing off a nice, little gape.

Lubed up, Harvey aligns his cock with Mike’s hole and gradually pushes in until he bottoms out. He sets an alternating rhythm, slow and languid thrusts followed by quick and hard fucks. Mike jerks himself himself off in the same pace, soon enough spilling himself over his hand and thighs. Harvey follows him quickly, pushing him almost all the way into the window plain. 

The neatly displayed basketballs start to wobble precariously until one of them hops from its stand and bounces happily across the office.


	23. rimming

“Whatever did you do to relax before I was around?”

“Sometimes whiskey,” Harvey says into the crook of his arm. “Sometimes this.”

“Oh really?!”

“Don’t worry. Nobody licks my ass as well as you.”

Mike grins against his flesh, against the curve of Harvey’s ass to be precise. He has already made his way down Harvey’s spine, the small of his back and now he’s tonguing just at the top if his crack.

Gooseflesh erupts on Harvey’s skin when Mike spreads his cheeks and lets his breath ghost over the exposed skin. He lets his tongue follow, licking along Harvey’s crack only to stop short before he reaches his hole. Mike repeats the motion, this time going up from Harvey’s balls.

“Fucking tease,” comes Harvey’s comment as a hitched breath. 

“You love this.” Mike presses a kiss just to very edge of the puckered skin. “When I take my time with you.” 

When this tip of Mike’s tongue first touches his sphincter, Harvey moans against his arm, trying to stifle the obscene sound but failing to do so.

“So sensitive.” Mike spreads him a little more and traces the puckered skin with the barest of touches. He proves his point with more licks and flicks without going for the most sensitive spot, making Harvey buck against the mattress, his arms tightening around the pillow.

With a little dribble of saliva, Mike slicks him up before ever so gently pushing his tongue against Harvey’s sphincter. Harvey is impossibly tight and it always takes a good long while for him relax.

“You’re going to let me in?” Mike says between more dabs of his tongue. When he finally gets to push in, he grins against Harvey’s flesh. “There you are. Beautiful.”

He knows his words only annoy Harvey on the surface. The part they are aimed at, the core of him that Mike is trying to get to give in, loves these little praises.

He pushes forward until he’s face to flesh, letting Harvey adjust. Of course, it neither fingers, toy or cock but it’s all the more intimate. When he starts licking in and out and around his hole, Harvey literally starts to vibrate beneath him, pressing soft moans and mewls against his arm.

Mike gets a little sloppier then, switches form pointed dabs to broad-tongued laps, open-mouthed and messy. Gradually, Harvey opens up to him, aided by the gentle pull of Mike’s hands on his ass cheeks.

“I love it when you’re so responsive.” Once more, he tongues him deeply, gently sucking around Harvey’s sphincter, making the muscles flutter. “Wonder if I can make you gape just by licking you.”

“You could fuck me.” It’s a desperate and needy request, swimming in arousal.

“No, I’ll make you come like this. Even it takes me an hour.”

It takes Mike twelve more minutes.


	24. roleplaying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now who was I talking about the roleplaying? I suck and obviously totally forgot but yeah... this is for you, dear person I can't recall because I'm the worst when it comes to prompts.

“Let me guess… You want to spend your sugar daddy’s allowance and now you’re looking for some fun.”

“Sounds about right. Are you offering?” Mike looks at the man beside him over the rim of his bottle. He’s good looking even if he could really up his game clothes-wise if he means to picks up clients in high-end hotel lobbies.

“I think I am.” The man slides onto the barstool next to Mike, gesturing for the bartender to get him a beer as well. “Anything specific you’re interested in?”

“Well… basically I’m just looking for some company. My ‘sugar daddy’,” Mike puts it in air quotes, “as you so eloquently put it… he works a lot and he often travels.”

“And leaves you to your own devices? Damn shame.”

“I’d say so.”

“In that case…,” the man drowns half the drink, “if you just want to sit here and drink the night away, that’ll be five hundred and you’re paying for the drinks as well.”

“You’re not cheap.”

“I’m sure it’s no problem for you.”

“What if I want more?”

“One grand for a blowjob. Twenty-five hundred for the night.”

Mike chokes at the bluntness of the man’s words. “And what would that entail?”

“Whatever you want. I can just sleep next to you if that’s your thing or I fuck you into the mattress.” Another swig of beer just for show. “So unless you want something really kinky, that’s the price.”

Mike mulls over the offer, then slowly nods. “Okay. Option C it is. Nothing kinky just…”

“You have a room here?”

“Yes.”

“Good. Let me finish my drink and I’ll meet you up there in fifteen minutes. That way you can make up your mind about the ‘details’.” 

This time the man does the air quotes.

 

*

When the man knocks on his door, Mike has already stripped down to his boxers, he’s hard and stroking himself through the fabric. 

“You’re fast.” The man grins smugly.

Mike shrugs. “I want to make the most of it.”

“Don’t worry. You’ll get your money’s worth.”

 

*

Mike rides him. Hard. He sets a rhythm that is almost too fast for himself, so it surprises him when he is grabbed by the arms and his thrusts are met with equal measure.

He comes hands-free in short, quick spurts and almost comes some more at the sight of his come on that beautiful chest beneath him.

“My turn now.”

Before Mike can think about it, he’s face down on the mattress and gets thoroughly fucked.

It’s the best sex he’s had in a long time and he’s almost in tears due to the intensity of it.

After this first round, the man calls room service and orders them a bottle of champagne. After the second, he calls for burger and fries. After the next half, Mike taps out and promptly falls asleep.

 

*

Harvey wakes him with a kiss to his temple. “Did you have fun?”

Mike smiles into the pillow. “You’re worth every penny.”


	25. sensory deprivation

At first, Mike had hated the blindfold. Blame it on being disappointed and duped by too many people, he liked to know what was coming his way.

Harvey had scattered his worries quickly, had promised to stop immediately if Mike felt uncomfortable, had begun to describe everything he did even if it was something as little as changing position on the bed. 

They both knew that this sort of audio commentary made being blindfolded a little redundant but if it was what Mike needed then Harvey would give it to him.

“Surprise me,” Mike says tonight as he settles down on the bed.

“You sure?”

“Yeah.” Mike leans in for a kiss. “I do trust you, you know.”

“Thank you.” Harvey returns the kiss in kind. 

“Do keep the compliments coming, will you?”

“You, Mike Ross, have the biggest praise kink I have ever encountered.”

Mike grins smugly. “I had this boss once who had to be keelhauled before he ever said I did a good job. I am traumatized.”

“I give you trauma, lippy.” Harvey pinches Mike’s nipple, then kisses it. “On your back with you.”

What Harvey does to him then, is only church bells short of worship. Maybe there are a few chimes, though. 

The blindfold is one of Harvey’s very few black ties and it goes around Mike’s head twice before he ties it a little off to the side, so it won’t put pressure to the back of Mike’s skull. He doesn’t tie him up further, they save that for when Mike can see.

It starts at Mike’s neck, at the sensitive spot just below his jaw, where Harvey licks his way along Mike’s pulse. He dips into the hollow beneath Mike’s throat, tastes the salt on Mike’s skin. He maps out Mike’s chest, going over his collarbones, down his pecks, until he sucks one of Mike’s nipples into his mouth.

Mike hisses at the little ministration that makes his blood rush south and he bucks up into Harvey who has the audacity to chuckle against his skin.

“One day I’m going to make you come from just this.” Harvey makes his point by turning to Mike’s other nipple, giving it the same treatment. “But not tonight.”

True to his word, Harvey goes further down, spreading open-mouthed kisses all over Mike’s body, setting him ablaze with anticipation. 

It’s this mixture of slow exploration and the expectation of what Harvey can and will do to him that turns Mike into a quivering mess. It’s the heated slide of Harvey’s skin against his, feeling his lips and fingers here and there without knowing when and where they strike next.

But mostly it’s the words. It’s the little praises along that come hot against his skin, along his ribcage and belly. The words of encouragement and approval when Harvey coaxes a response from Mike that isn’t entirely in his control anymore.

When Mike can only feel and hear Harvey, it’s when he sees him the most.


	26. sex at the college library

“If you get me kicked out of college again…”

“First time wasn’t my fault. Just my luck.” Harvey crowds closer to Mike where he’s holed in between stacks of books in the library of the psych building at CUNY.

“I’d rather take ‘got kicked out because he’s a cheating genius’ than ‘his boyfriend couldn’t keep his hands off him for a few hours’.” Mine tries to escape the hand that inches closer and closer to his hardening cock.

“Boyfriend? Who are you? Zac Efron?”

“Right. Significant bother is more appropriate right now.” He swat at the hand but to no avail. “Harvey, please…”

“Please what?”

“Please stop.”

“You let me fuck you in my office. Three times. And now you’re all chaste?”

Mike shudders when Harvey cups his erection and gives it a gentle little squeeze. “It was after hours. There's people here.”

“Then be a good college boy and show me where there’s no people and where I can have you up against the wall.” Harvey kisses him against the shell of his ear, still slowly stroking Mike’s cock through his jeans.

 

*

Mike leads them to the farthest corner of the library where maintenance hasn’t even bothered to replace a flickering neon light.

“Comparative psych isn’t very popular this term,” Mike manages before Harvey pushes him up against the wall just like he had promised.

Quickly, Mike’s jeans are around his knees, awkwardly trapping his legs. He clamps a hand over his mouth in the futile attempt to stifle a moan as Harvey’s lips lock around his cock.

“Are you out of your mind?” he stage-whispers when Harvey releases him again.

“Just crazy about you.” Harvey grins up at him. 

“Oh shut up.”

Harvey shuts him up instead by planting a long kiss on his mouth. “Turn around.”

Mike does in a clumsy shuffle, forearms propped against the wall. He groans into the crook of his arm when a spit-slick finger slides down his crack and pushes into him. 

Soon it’s two, then three and with a tilt of his hips, Mike lets Harvey know that’s all the preparation he wants.

They rarely fuck using a condom. It only comes to use when they are on the go and/or for lack of lube. Both reasons combined have Harvey slip it on and spit into his hand to slick himself up.

Mike winces when Harvey pushes into him; a little too big, a little too dry.

“I got you,” come Harvey’s words close to his ear and a shudder runs through Mike’s body. 

They don’t actually fuck in the strictest sense. Fully sheathed inside of him, Harvey gently rolls his hips against Mike while reaching for his rock-hard cock. It’s a slow rhythm, meant to make this last and to keep it quiet.

When Mike comes, he bites his arm to muffle the sound. Harvey follows him quickly, and he just cannot keep quiet.

There’s a moment of deafening silence between them before Mike bursts into laughter.


	27. sex toys

“How come we never use your toys?” Mike asks from the realms of Harvey’s walk-in closet where he rifles through a storage box.

“Same reason why you won’t let me use your Andres Boleyn dildo. It’s yours.”

“I brought it into the household. You can use it anytime you want.”

Harvey emerges from the bathroom and joins Mike to get dressed. “The family dildo? That’ll be a nice story to tell at Christmas.”

“Maybe we should go shopping for something new.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know… Anything.” Mike steps up to him for a sloppy kiss. “Something that we picked together.”

“So romantic.” Harvey returns the kiss in kind. “However… I actually did get you something.” He reaches into his sock drawer to retrieve a little black box.

Mike quirks an eyebrow at him.

“Relax, it’s not that. You think when I propose to you it’ll be in the closet with your hand on my sex toys?”

“I could think of worse places.” Mike reaches for the box and opens it. “I hope this isn’t a family heirloom.”

“Do you hate it?”

“Are you kidding? It matches my eyes.” Mike lifts the stainless steel buttplug from the box, a blue diamond adorning its round end.

“Wanna try it?” Harvey’s hand drops to where Mike’s cock is slowly tenting his boxers.

“I have class in an hour.”

“I’m not hearing a no.” Harvey kisses the pulsepoint at his neck, drawing a low moan. “You know what I want to do? I want to take you right now, have you on your knees, and fuck that beautifully tight ass of yours. And I want to come inside you, fill you up and then I want to take this--” He takes the plug from Mike’s hand. “--and plug you up.”

At that point, Mike is lost. Lost for words and self-control. All he can do is nod. “Yes, please.”

Grinning self-satisfied, Harvey nods towards the bed. “Go.”

Mike sheds his boxers on the way and gets into position, face down on the mattress and ass up the air.

“The things you make me do,” he sighs and that sigh turns into a moan as Harvey prepares him. 

“You love every single one of them.”

“God, yes.” It’s half-answer, half-reaction to Harvey pushing into him in one swift motion. 

“You’re so eager. Fucking beautiful. I could do this for hours.”

It turn out to be thirteen minutes.

Harvey stills against Mike’s ass. He pushes into him as deeply as he can, fingers digging into his hips. 

When he’s spent, he carefully pulls out. “Are you ready for this?”

“Yes, please,” Mike replies, desperately on the edge. The plug feels cold as Harvey slides it into his slick and loosened hole. “You’re going to jerk me off?”

“No. You’re going to take this--” Ever so gently Harvey taps against the base of the plug. “--with you until I pick you up for lunch.”

“And what’s for lunch.”

“You.”


	28. spanking

Mike shivers. 

For an hour, he’s been standing in the corner of the dining room area, visible to half of Manhattan, stripped down to his boxers and socks. He still has thirty minutes to go, the time ticking away on the kitchen timer.

Behind him, Harvey patiently leaves through the Economist. He doesn’t even acknowledge Mike’s presence.

It’s the punishment Mike deserves.

The timer dings at last but Mike keeps his stance, uncomfortable as it may be.

“You may move now,” Harvey says finally, closing the magazine. 

“Thank you, Sir.”

“How would you like to receive the second part of your punishment?”

“In the bedroom. Over your knees.” Mike clears his throat. “Please.”

“Very good.” Harvey rises from his seat. “Follow.” In the bedroom he sits at the edge of the bed. “Why are you getting punished today?”

“Because I slept in today and missed a class I promised to go to.”

“That’s right. Come here now, please.”

Mike doesn’t hesitate. He never does. Not when he deserve the punishment. 

So he steps up to the bed where he sheds his remaining clothes and in well-practiced motions settles himself across Harvey’s lap, his hardening cock carefully situated between Harvey’s spread legs.

“You’re doing great, Mike. You took your corner time very well.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“It will be twenty strikes today. You will count them for me. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Are you ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

The first strike of Harvey’s hand on his bare ass takes Mike by surprise. It’s harder than he has expected. He almost doesn’t get the ‘one’ out before Harvey goes for number two. He takes the next six in stride, counting them out loud and clear. When number nine goes to a particularly sensitive spot, he yelps and almost slides off Harvey’s lap. 

“Stop squirming, Mike, or we’ll have to start over. You’ve done great so far. Don’t make me go back to one.”

“I’m sorry, Sir.” There’s already tears in Mike’s words. They are not caused by just the pain. “Please go on.”

At twelve, Mike is crying in earnest. Harvey goes harder than usual, takes his time with each strike. He lets the pain settle in first before he goes for the next strike. 

With every hit, it gets harder for Mike to speak through the tears. His fingers are curled into the bedspread, his cock achingly hard and dripping precome. It’s not that he loves the pain but he loves to please Harvey. And if that means he has to endure this, he will do so. 

It barely registers with Mike when they reach twenty. The headspace he is now, he’s beyond the pain.

“Thank you, Mike. You’ve done very well. I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Harvey’s hands are off him now but Mike doesn’t move. There is more coming.

“Go on your knees now. Suck me off,” Harvey instructs. “And turn your ass to the mirror. I want to admire my work.”

“Yes, Sir.”


	29. threesome

“I have to hand it to you, Harvey. That is a beautiful man you’ve got there.”

“Thanks, Ted. He’s…”

“Perfectly well within earshot,” Mike calls from where he’s sprawled on the sofa just on this side of a post-blowjob-bliss. 

“What do you say… Take this to bedroom? I can’t wait to see you fuck him.”

Harvey grins around the rim of his glass. “Come on, rookie. Time to put on a show.”

 

*

“Harvey Specter as he lives and breathes.” Ted Phillips has a winning smile as he approaches them at the after work party. It turns out, he is in town on business but is currently working for a firm in Boston.

When he excuses himself to the bathroom, Mike turns to Harvey with a knowing grin. “So you did sleep with Ted Phillips.”

“Of course I did.”

“He is fucking hot.”

“Are you jealous?” Harvey leans into for a slow kiss as if to mark him.

“I think I want to sleep with him, too.”

“That can be arranged.”

 

*

That’s how Ted ends up on his knees, sucking Mike’s cock, having him coming on his face.

It’s condoms and no swallowing tonight. Not when neither of them knows if and how this will work out.

Which is why Mike is actually surprised about his own eagerness. So far, Ted Phillips has only been a concept, a myth more than a man. And now he’s here, a little too gorgeous to be true, and he flops down on Harvey’s bed like he owns the place.

“How about you suck me off while Harvey fucks that beautiful ass of your’s?” Ted says, fisting his cock. What he lacks length he makes up for in girth.

“Yes, please.” Mike gets into position and waits for Harvey to enter him. Thanks to Ted licking his ass quite thoroughly, he’s already loose and open.

Their rhythm is awkward. With every thrust Harvey throws Mike off his pace, resulting in frustrated groans from both him and Ted. 

“Wait… let me lie on my back. So you can actually fuck my holes.” Mike withdraws.

As he gets into position, Harvey pulls him in for a long kiss. “You’re fucking beautiful like this.”

Mike grin sheepishly and returns the kiss. He barely manages to get on his back when he already has Ted’s cock nudging against his mouth. He is above him now, pushing a pillow under Mike’s head for a better angle. Harvey spreads Mike’s legs, hooking them over his arms before pushing back into him.

Maybe it’s the slight lack of oxygen, maybe it’s the steady rhythm of two outrageously beautiful cocks fucking him, but soon enough Mike is blissed out and sated. His face is covered in Ted’s come while Harvey spends himself over his stomach.

With a dopey grin, Mike looks up at the two men. “I can’t wait to sleep with Ted Phillips.”


	30. voyeurism

“Harvey, come here. Right now.”

“Did you cut yourself shaving again?”

“You really think you’re funny, don’t you? Newsflash, Specter, you’re not.”

“What’s so urgent then? I have a deposition to prepare.” Harvey finally joins him in the bathroom, already halfway dressed.

Mike rolls his eyes. “That’s what I get for fucking a grown-up.” He points out the window to the building on the other side of the street. “They’re going at it again.”

“The Johnson’s?”

“Yeah. That has to be the third time this morning.”

“Are you jealous?”

“Little bit.”

“Are you telling me you’re underfucked?”

Mike shoots him a glance over his shoulder and winks cheekily. Then he turns back to the window. “Oh, now that’s gotta hurt.”

Their across-the-street neighbors aren’t called Johnson but that’s what they’ve named them. The couple has moved in a few weeks ago and apparently doesn’t believe in drapes or any other method to shield themselves from the views of others. And from Harvey’s bathroom and bedroom, he and Mike have the perfect view of their apartment.

The scenery wouldn’t even be all that interesting if the Johnsons weren’t quite literally fucking 24/7.

At first, they hadn’t really paid that much attention to it but as the sexcapades continued, more often than not they caught themselves… getting inspired.

“I think you should give me a send-off like that, too. Might motivate me for class.”

Harvey finally takes the bait, crowding Mike against the window. “Somehow I think you only took up classes again to blackmail me into fucking you.”

“Are you complaining?”

Without further ado, Harvey reaches for the waistband of Mike’s boxers and pulls them down over his ass.

“I take that as a no.” 

Mike doesn’t actually have to think about getting into position. His body does it for him. He braces himself against the window - Rosa hates him for this - and bends at the waist, tilting his hips just the way Harvey likes. He is still loose from last night’s fuck marathon and Harvey gets two fingers inside him easily, just as Mr Johnson bends Mrs Johnson in half on the couch. 

Preparation is quick but as things escalate at the Johnson’s, Mike gets more and more impatient. He urges Harvey on by fucking back against his hand until he finally replaces his fingers with his cock.

Their rhythm is hurried as if to catch up with their neighbors. Mike isn’t quite sure what turns him on more, being a witness to pretty much real life porn or the question whether or not the Johnsons know they are watching them. 

If they do know and are putting on a show, it’s most definitely working. Soon enough Mike spends himself over his hand and against the window, drawing Harvey along shortly after.

“Rosa is going go on strike again.” Harvey presses a kiss to the back of Mike’s neck.

“Maybe we should take this over to the Johnson’s then.”

“Maybe we should. After my deposition.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes my little porn marathon. As I said in the very first part, I started this to procrastinate from NaNoWriMo which I eventually gave up as it wasn't working out for me. I suppose I work better when writing toward a deadline rather than word count.   
> That said I am quite amazed by myself for finishing this and turning out roughly 14000 words in a little over a month. It's the most I've written in that short a time and I have to say, I'm super proud of myself.
> 
> But I wouldn't have made it through this if it hadn't been for you guys. So again, I have to thank each and every one of you who took the time to read, leave kudos and comments. It means more to me than I can say here, so please take this as the group hugs that it's meant to be.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading these little drabbles as much as I enjoyed writing them!


End file.
